memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Credits for Star Trek (film)
List of credits as presented in the film Star Trek. :NOTE: These credits are not in final order. ;Directed by: *J.J. Abrams ;Written by: *Roberto Orci & Alex Kurtzman ;Based Upon Star Trek Created by: *Gene Roddenberry ;Produced by: *J.J. Abrams *Damon Lindelof ;Executive Producers: *Bryan Burk *Jeffrey Chernov *Roberto Orci *Alex Kurtzman ;Director of Photography :Dan Mindel, ASC ;Production Designer :Scott Chambliss ;Edited by: *Mary Jo Markey, ACE *Maryann Brandon, ACE ;Costume Designer: *Michael Kaplan ;Music by: *Michael Giacchino ;Visual Effects & Animation by: *Industrial Light & Magic ;Casting by: *April Webster, CSA *Alyssa Weisberg, CSA Paramount Pictures and Spyglass Entertainment present A Bad Robot Production *John Cho *Ben Cross *Bruce Greenwood *Simon Pegg *Chris Pine *Zachary Quinto *Winona Ryder *Zoë Saldana *Karl Urban *Anton Yelchin *With Eric Bana *And Leonard Nimoy *Chris Hemsworth *Jennifer Morrison *Clifton Collins, Jr. *Faran Tahir *Rachel Nichols ;Unit Production Managers: *David Witz *Jeffrey Chernov *Stratton P. Leopold ;First Assistant Director: *Tommy Gormley ;Second Assistant Directors: *David E. Waters *Heather Grierson ;DGA Trainees: *Lauren Pasternack *Nicole Treston Abranian ;Co-Producer: *David Witz ;Associate Producer *David Baronoff ;Visual Effects Supervisor: *Roger Guyett ;Visual Effects Producer: *Shari Hanson ;Visual Effects Editor: *Greg Hyman ;Visual Effects Assistant Editor: *Elana Livneh Lessem ;ILM Visual Effects Supervisor: *Russell Earl ;ILM Animation Supervisor: *Paul Kavanagh ;ILM Visual Effects Producers: *Jeff Olson *Jill Brooks Cast Not final *Sulu - John Cho *Sarek - Ben Cross *Pike - Bruce Greenwood *Scotty - Simon Pegg *Kirk - Chris Pine *Spock - Zachary Quinto *Amanda Grayson - Winona Ryder *Uhura - Zoë Saldana *Bones - Karl Urban *Chekov - Anton Yelchin *Nero - Eric Bana *Spock Prime - Leonard Nimoy *George Kirk - Chris Hemsworth *Winona Kirk - Jennifer Morrison *Ayel - Clifton Collins, Jr. *Captain Robau - Faran Tahir *Gaila - Rachel Nichols *Officer Pitts - Antonio Elias *Tactical Officer - Sean Gerace *''Kelvin'' Crew Member - Randy Pausch *''Kelvin'' Engineer - Tim Griffin *''Kelvin'' Helmsman - Freda Foh Shen *''Kelvin'' Alien - Katarzyna Kowalczyk *Romulan Helmsman - Jason Brooks *''Kelvin'' Doctor - Sonita Henry *Medical Technicians **Kelvin Yu **Marta Martin *''Kelvin'' Crew Members **Tavarus Conley **Jeff Castle *Med Evac Pilot - Billy Brown *Young James T. Kirk - Jimmy Bennett *Stepdad - Greg Grunberg *Johnny - Spencer Daniels (credited, but scenes deleted) *Iowa Cop - Jeremy Fitzgerald *Vulcan students **Zoe Chernov **Max Chernov *Young Spock - Jacob Kogan *Vulcan Bullies **James Henrie **Colby Paul **Cody Klop *Vulcan Council Members **Akiva Goldsman **Anna Katarina *Long Face Bar Alien - Douglas Tait *Lew the Bartender - Tony Guma *Barflies **Gerald W. Abrams **James McGrath, Jr. *Burly Cadets **Jason Matthew Smith **Marcus Young *Shipyard Worker - Robert Clendenin *Flight Officer - Darlena Tejeiro *Test Administrators **Reggie Lee **Jeffrey Byron *Simulator Tactical Officer - Jonathan Dixon *Admiral Richard Barnett - Tyler Perry *Admiral James Komack - Ben Binswagner *College Council Stenographer - Margot Farley *Barracks Leader - Paul McGillion *Barracks Officer - Lisa Vidal *Shuttle Officer - Alex Nevil *Cadet Aliens **Kimberly Arland **Sufe M. Bradshaw **Jeff Chase *''Enterprise'' Crew Members **Charlie Haugk **Nana Hill **Michael Saglimbeni **John Blackman **Jack Millard **Shaela Luter **Sabrina Morris **Michelle Parylak *''Enterprise'' Communications Officer - Oz Perkins *Hannity - Amanda Foreman *Romulan Tactical Officer - Michael Berry, Jr. *Romulan Communications Officer - Lucia Rijker *Romulan Commander - Pasha Lychnikoff *Romulan Crew Members **Matthew Beisner **Neville Page **Jesper Inglis *Chief Engineer Olson - Greg Ellis *Transporter Chief - Marlene Forte *Vulcan Elders **Leonard O. Turner **Mark Bramhall **Ronald F. Hoiseck **Irene Roseen **Jeff O'Haco *Nero's Wife - Scottie Thompson *Keenser - Deep Roy *Starfleet Computer - Majel Barrett Roddenberry ;Stunt Coordinator: *Joey Box ;Fight Choreographer: *Robert Alonzo ;Stunts: *Ilram Choi *Paul Lacovara *Daniel Arrias *Dennis Scott *Craig Jensen *Dan Plum *Kofi Yiadom *Victor Paguia *Kimberly Murphy *Jim Palmer *Edward Perez *Chris Palermo *Jon Braver *Dennis Keiffer *Dorenda Moore *Jade Quon *Christina Weathersby *Zach Duhame *Rob Mars *Brian Oerly *Marcus Young *Steve Blalock *Heidi Moneymaker *Mike Gunther *Mike Massa *Susan Purkhiser *Peter Epstein *Mike Snyder *Courtney Munch *Mark Chadwick *Michael Mukatis *Austin Priester *Ben Bray *Joe Quinto *Sala Baker *Damion Poitier *Chris Torres ;Production Supervisor: *Deb Schwab ;Production Coordinator: *Carol Keith ;Assistant Production Coordinators: *J. Elizabeth Ingram *John Steckert ;First Assistant Editors: *Julian Smirke *Lucyna Wojciechowski ;Assistant Editor: *Kerry J. Blackman ;Post Production Supervisor: *Debbi Bossi ;Post Production Coordinator: *Daniela Catherine Ovi ;Supervising Location Manager: *Becky Brake ;Assistant Location Managers: *Kyle Oliver *Kathy McCurdy, LMGA *Scott Trimble *Rob Swenson *Brooks Bonstin *Shelly Spinks *Steve Woroniecki *Gavin Glennon ;Supervising Art Director: *Keith P. Cunningham ;Art Directors: *Curt Beech *Dennis Bradford *Luke Freeborn *Beat Frutiger *Gary Kosko ;Assistant Art Director: *Aaron Haye ;Set Designers: *C. Scott Baker *Kevin Cross *Andrea Dopaso *Scott Herbertson *Joseph Hiura *Billy Hunter *Dawn Brown Manser *Harry Otto *Anne Porter *Andrew Reeder *Jane Wuu ;Set Decorator: *Karen Manthey ;Assistant Decorator: *Amanda Moss Serino ;Leadperson: *Scott Bobbitt ;Set Decoration Buyer: *Sara Gardner-Gail ;On-Set Dresser: *Hector M. Gonzalez ;Set Dressers: *Courtney J. Andersen *Richard Andrade *Antonio Andraus *Marcus Aurelius Epps *Chris Larsen *Greg Lynch *Merdyce McClaran *Eric Ramirez *Robert Sica *Ronald Sica *Ryan Steffen ;Set Decorating Coordinator: *Darlene Salinas ;Property Master: *Russell Bobbitt ;Assistant Property Master: *Jim Stubblefield ;Props: *Earl V. Thielen *Stephen McCumby *Eric Spencer Kagan ;Prop Manufacturing Supervisor: *Jeff Ogg ;Propmaker Foreperson: *Jeff Khachadoorian ;Propmakers: *Robert Raineri *Brian Barnhart *Darryl B. Dodson *Jack Jennings *Paul J. Preshaw II *Jason Rosene *Brian Thoman *Paul O. Wright ;Concept Artists: *Ryan Church *James Clyne ;Concept Illustrators: *John Eaves *Paul Ozzimo ;Delta Vega Creatures, Romulans, Insect and Aliens Designed by: *Neville Page 'Storyboard Artist: *Richard Bennett ;Graphic Designer: *Clint Schultz ;Model Maker: *Jeff Frost ;Art Department Coordinator: *Christine Youngstrom ;Art Department Researchers: *Max Daly *Amy Lamendola ;Script Supervisor: *Dawn Gilliam ;Camera Operator/Steadicam: *Colin Anderson ;B Camera Operator: *Phil Carr-Forester ;First Assistant Photographer: *John T. Connor ;B First Assistant Photographers: *Wally Sweeterman *Brad Peterman ;Second Assistant Photographer: *Jesse Roth ;B Second Assistant Photographer: *Matt F. Kennedy ;Scorpio Head Operator: *Greg J. Schmidt ;Technocrane Operator: *Brian McPherson ;Film Loader: *Craig M. Bauer ;Chief Lighting Technician: *Christopher Prampin ;Assistant Chief Lighting Technician: *Chris Weigand ;Electricians: *Jimmy Ellis *Jimmy Harritos *Daniel P. Hawking *Duane Katz *Douglas Kieffer *Billy Streit *Hootly Weedn ;Dimmer Operators: *David Slodki *Joshua Thatcher *Bryan Booth ;Chief Rigging Electrician: *John Manocchia ;Assistant Rigging Electrician: *Edward J. Cox ;Rigging Electricians: *Richard M. Burkus, Jr. *Craig Campbell *James M. Cox *John Jack Davies *Gomidas Demerjian *Brad Thomas Emmons III *Sean Emmons *Earl D. Gayer *John Gutierrez *Steve Hastings *Ken Longballa *Dickinson Luke *Richard Maldonado *Marc Marino *Victor Mendoza *David H. Neale *Joel A. Ruiz *Stephen Saunders *Anthony Van Dyk ;Fixtures Foreperson: *Al Demayo ;Fixtures Sub Foreperson: *Mike Visencio ;Fixtures Technicians: *Jesse Mather *Tim Speed *Phil Hardt ;First Company Grip: *Tom Gibson ;Second Company Grip: *Jason Talbert ;Dolly Grip Operators: *Larry Sweet *Michael Wahl ;Grips: *Bob Nice Arredondo *Jack Chouchanian *Don Domino *Tommy Donald *Jacob Funk *Joseph Macaluso *Philippe O. Meyer *David Salamone *Michael Salamone *Sean Slattery ;First Company Rigging Grip: *Rick Rader ;Second Company Rigging Grip: *Hilary Klym Rigging Grips: *Danny Andres *Albert F. Bagley *James Degeeter *Jared Dewitt *Ted Eachus *Adam Erler *Jason W. Erler *William Gilleran *Jaime Heintz *Rick Johnson *George Kallimanis *Gary Louzon *Philip Noble *Nolan Pratt *Rick N. Pratt *Ignacio Woolfolk ;Video Assist: *Daniel P. Moore *Peter Taylor ;Still Photographer: *Zade Rosenthal ;Makeup Department Head: *Mindy Hall ;Key Makeup Artist: *Debra S. Coleman ;Makeup Artists: *Kimberly Felix-Burke *Dave Snyder ;Hair Department Head: *Terrell Baliel ;Key Hairstylist: *Lana Heying ;Hairstylists: *Jason Orion Green *Jules Holdren ;Vulcans and Romulans Created by: *Joel Harlow ;Aliens Designed and Created by: *Barney Burman ;Makeup Effects Artists: *Richard Alonzo *Mark Garbarino *Dave Dupuis ;Makeup Artists: *Richard Redlefsen *Rebecca Alling *Ned Neidhardt *Ron Pipes *Jay Wejebe *Ken Niederbaumer *Brian Sipe *Greg Funk *Margaret Prentice *Jamie Kelman *Andrew Clement *Marianna Elias *Bonita DeHaven ;Makeup Effects Technicians: *Steve Buscaino *Robert Freitas *Scott Gamble ;Costume Supervisor: *Linda Matthews ;Assistant Costume Designer: *Stacy Caballero ;Key Costumers: *Leslie Sungail *Hilary Niederer ;Key Set Costumer: *Lisa Doyle ;Costumers: *Carrie Yoko Arakaki *Adrienne Greshock *Bega Metzner *Amelia Buhrman *Bernadine Morgan ;Set Costumers: *Myron Baker *Shelli Nishino *Sue Crosby ;Additional Costumers: *Brenda M. Ware *Mustapha Mimis 'Specialty Costume Supervisor: *Stacia Lang ;Specialty Costumers: *Bill Traetta *Joseph Richard Collins *Kerry Deco *Kacy Treadway *Deborah Ambrosino *Maurice Polinski *Valfor D'Ambershay *David R. Roesler *Bethan Land ;Dyers/Agers: *Phyllis Thurber-Moffitt *Ada Akaji *Leticia Sandoval ;Manufacturing Foreperson: *Natasha Paczkowski ;Cutter/Fitters: *Dodson Elliott *Nina Badrak *Leslie Miller ;Table Persons: *Esther B. Lopez *Van Hua *Seda Tufenkjian ;Drapers: *Varsenik Antonyan *Madline Hana *Hasmig Karagiosian *Hermine Keossian *Mary Jegalian *Antonina Grib *Varsenik Korkhmazyan *Elizabet Markosyan *Karine Avakyan *Fahima Atrouni ;Assistants to Costume Department: *Taylor Marie Cornell *Samantha Johnston ;Costume Illustrators: *Brian Valenzuela *Phillip Boutte, Jr. ;Special Effects Supervisor: *Burt Dalton ;Special Effects Shop Operations Supervisor: *Dale Ettema ;Special Effects Set Supervisor: *William Aldridge ;Special Effects Shop Foreperson: *David F. Greene ;Special Effects Senior Technician: *Albert Delgado ;Special Effects Forepersons: *Terry P. Chapman *Danny Cangemi *Jeff Jarvis *Steve Cremin *Greg Curtis *David P. Kelsey *Clay Pinney ;Special Effects Technicians: *Arnold Peterson *Doug Calli *Rich Ratliff *Jay Bartus *Jeremiah Cooke *Curtis Decker *Jon Djanrelian *Eric Dressor *Dennis E. Drozdokiski *Jim Jolley *Joseph Judd *Edward Kennedy *Jesse Orozco *Jeff Pepiot *Bryan Phillips *Jonathan Tang *Tony Vandeneccker ;Production Auditor: *Kathleen A. Petty ;First Assistant Accountant: *Kelley L. Baker ;Second Assistant Accountants: *Joseph Borrelli *Kristy Gomez *Diana P. Mejia *Dijana Camaj *Robin Nicole Williams ;Construction Accountants: *Sandra J. White ;Payroll Accountants: *Debi West *Maggie Martin ;Accounting Assistant: *Mike Suh *Carrie A.F. Carnevale ;Production Secretary: *Katherine Taylor ;Researcher: *Sean Gerace ;Production Assistants: *Cheryl Andryco *Nathan A. Aronson *Alex Betuel *Joe Clary *Dan B. Cone *Michael P. Cone *Barry Curtis *Simon England *Felisha Grice *J. Hanna *Micheal Edward King *Max Lavet *Cory Bennett Lewis *Sebastian Mazzola *Cory McNeill *John Tyler Ott *Jill K. Perno *Melani Petrushkin *William F. Reed *Steve Rosolio *Ryan Roundy *Zach L. Smith *Helga Wool-Smith ;Assistants to Mr. Abrams: *Nicole Phillips *Matthew Pitts ;Assistant to Mr. Lindelof: *Noreen O'Toole ;Assistants to Mr. Burk: *Leigh Kittay *Adam Gaines ;Assistant to Mr. Chernov: *Erin M. Davis ;Assistants to Mr. Orci & Mr. Kurtzman: *Alex Katsnelson *Tim Jones ;Unit Publicist: *Gabriela Gutentag ;Medics: *Kim Thio *Michael Hird *Mike McKean *Chris Whitaker Casting Assistants: *Bonita G. Deneen *Simone Chavoor ;Background Casting Coordinator: *Maryellen Aviano ;Background Casting Associate: *Carla Lewis ;Sound Mixer: *Peter J. Devlin ;Boom Operator: *Michael Piotrowski ;Utility Sound: *David Fiske Raymond ;Sound Designers: *Ann Scibelli *Tim Walston *Harry Cohen *Scott Gershin *Geoff Rubay ;Re-Recording Mixers: *Paul Massey *Anna Behlmer *Andy Nelson *David Giammarco ;Re-Recorded at: *20th Century Fox ;Recordists: *Tim Gomillion *Dennis Rogers *Matt Patterson ;Re-recording Engineers: *Bill Stein *Paul Pavelka ;Supervising Sound Editors: *Mark Stoeckinger *Alan Rankin ;Sound Editors: *David Barbee *Ben Wilkins *Mark Ormandy *Charlie Campagna ;First Assistant Sound Editor: *Victor Ray Ennis ;Assistant Sound Editor: *Paul Flinchbaugh *Branden Spencer ;Special Sound Effects and Montage: *Ben Burtt ;ADR Supervisor: *Kerry Williams ;ADR Mixers: *Bob Baron *Robert Deschaine *Charleen Richards-Steeves ;ADR Voice Casting: *Caitlin McKenna ;Dialogue Supervisor: *Daniel Irwin ;Dialogue Editor: *Laura Harris ;Foley Supervisor: *Thomas Small ;Foley Artists: *Sarah Monat *Robin Harlan ;Foley Mixer: *Randy Singer ;Music Orchestrated and Conducted by: *Tim Simonec ;Additional Orchestrations by: *Michael Giacchino *Peter Boyer *Richard Bronskill *Jack Hayes *Larry Kenton *Chad Seiter *Chris Tilton ;Music Editor *Stephen M. Davis ;Assistant Music Editor *Alex Levy ;Music Preparation: *Booker White ;Orchestra Contractor: *Reggie Wilson ;Vocal Contractor: *Bobbi Page ;Music Recorded and Mixed by: *Dan Wallin ;Music Score Coordinator: *Andrea Datzman ;Music Recorded and Mixed at: *Streisand Scoring Stage, Sony Pictures Studio ;Additional Music Mixed at: *Eastwood Scoring Stage, Warner Bros. Studio ;Music Consultant: *George Drakoulias ;Live Environment Design by: *OOOii ;Lead Creative: *W. Kent Demaine ;Senior Developer: *David August ;Concept Artist: *Jorge Almeida ;3D Artist: *Paul Luna ;24 Frame Video Playback by: *Cygnet Video ;Video Playback Producer: *Cindy Jones ;24 Frame Supervising Engineer: *Monte Swann ;24 Frame Playback Engineer: *Alfred Ainsworth ;24 Frame Graphics Engineer: *Todd Fullerton ;24 Frame Playback Operators: *Jared A. Rosen *Arin Artounian ;Caterer: *For Stars Catering ;Craft Service: *Michael Kehoe *Chris Sweeney *Mary M. King ;Construction Coordinator: *Sebastian Milito ;General Foreperson: *Dixwell Stillman ;Construction Buyer: *Tony Wright ;Propmaker Forepersons: *Jim Henry *Dale Gordon *Sasha Madzar *Scott Mizagaites *Casey Morgan *Steven M. Pacheco *Jim Roach *Richard W. Rose ;Propmakers: *Charles Blackwell *David Brenner *Anthony Centonze *Tony Chavez *Lucky Hoerner *Anthony R. Imperato *Mark Joyce *Sergey A. Mazurov *David H. McKlveen *Edward A. Price *Jeffrey J. Valdez *Bobby L. Vaughn *Mark A. Annis *Stephen Getz *William Mccarley *Desmond P. O'Regan ;Chief Labor Foreperson: *Johnny Barbera ;Tool Person: *Mark Magraudy ;Labor Forepersons: *Mark Martucci *Glenn V. Braun *Lonnie Haspel ;Lead Sculptor: *John Marshall ;Sculptor: *Leo Rijn ;Paint Supervisor: *Bruce G. Smith ;Paint Forepersons: *Robert Papegaay *Robert Campbell *Scott P. Shordon *Toby Swinehart ;Production Painters: *Sean Sult *Michael W. Volz ;On-Set Painter: *Andy Flores ;Plaster Supervisor: *Jared Trepepi ;Plaster Forepersons: *Brian Richard Fernandez *Matthew Fuchs ;Chief Greensperson: *Jeff Brown ;Greens Foreperson: *Bryan A. McBrien ;Greensperson: *Tommy Safron Star Trek Avionics ;Prop Shop Supervisor: *Gustavo Ferreyra ;Shop Foreperson: *John Ramsay ;Propmakers: *Bruce Giddens *Lynn Garrido *Lee Ford Parker *Jane Kilkenny *Jamie Levin *Gilbert Draper *Jesse Gabriel Horowitz *Walter S. Polan *Michael Meade *Ed Sussman *Vince Borgese *David Gallion *Anthony McNamara *Terry King *Salvador Ruiz *Alex Rekrut *Lucinda A. Foy ;Transportation Coordinator: *Tommy Tancharoen ;Transportation Captain: *Tom Whelpley ;Transportation Co-Captain: *Richard Maynes ;Transportation Dispatcher: *Lindsay Dougherty ;Picture Car Coordinator: *Tim Woods Second Unit ;Second Unit Director *Roger Guyett ;Production Manager: *Thomas Harper ;Second Unit Director of Photography: *Robert Bruce McCleery ;Stunt Coordinator: *Terry Jackson ;Production Coordinator: *Vickie M. Hsieh ;Assistant Production Coordinator: *Julie Fay Ashborn ;Production Accountant: *David M. Atkinson ;Payroll Accountant: *Elizabeth Probst ;First Assistant Directors: *Hal Olofsson *Danny Green ;Second Assistant Director: *David Berke ;Second Second Assistant Director: *Stephen P. Del Prete ;Camera Operator/Steadicam: *Andrew Rowlands ;B Camera Operator: *Dale Myrand ;First Assistant Photographer: *Serge Rxtedi Nofield ;Second Assistant Photographer: *Brandon M. Cox ;B First Assistant Photographer: *Dan Ming ;B Second Assistant Photographers: *John R. Woodward *Chris Garcia ;Film Loader: *Anders Yarbrough ;Key Set Costumer: *Steven Constancio ;Set Costumers: *David Perrone *Gilbert Zamorano ;First Company Grip: *Alexander Cruz ;Second Company Grip: *Arnold Pena ;Dolly Grip Operator: *Sean Devine ;Grips: *Alex Gage *Josh Kuykendall *Anthony Mollicone *Rico Priem *George Kallimanis *Anthony T. Marra II ;Property Master: *Stephen McCumby ;Assistant Property Master: *Joseph Bergman ;Script Supervisor: *Nicole Rubio ;Chief Lighting Technician: *Adam Harrison ;Assistant Chief Lighting Technicians: *Morty Peterson *Troy D. Webb ;Second Unit Electricians: *Jerry Gregoricka *Anthony Gudino *Jose O. Harb, Jr. *Kyle Kovacs *Jonathan Wiener ;Sound Mixer: *Phillip W. Palmer ;Boom Operator: *Patrick Martens ;Video Assist: *Tom Loewy *Jim Harling ;Caterer: *Gala Catering ;Craft Service: *Peter Chase ;Production Assistants: *Aaron C. Fitzgerald *Cosmos Kiindarius *Gerard A. Facchini *Ken C. Wu *William Batsel *Andrew Will ;Aerial Coordinator/Pilot: *Cliff Fleming ;Aerial Ground Coordinator: *Cory Fleming ;Aerial Director of Photography: *David B. Nowell ;Underwater Director of Photography: *Pete Romano ;Romulan and Vulcan Language Consultant: *Marc Okrand ;Science Consultant: *Carolyn Porco ;Bad Robot Visual Effects Consultant: *Brandon Fayette ;Visual Effects Coordinator *Tom Elder-Groebe ;Assistant to the Visual Effects Department: *Clayton M. Lyons ;Visual Effects & Animation by: *Industrial Light & Magic, a Lucasfilm Ltd. Company, San Francisco, California ;Associate Visual Effects Supervisor: *Eddie Pasquarello ;Digital Production Supervisor: *Michael Dicomo ;CG Supervisors: *Joakim Arnesson *Thomas Fejes *Hilmar Koch *Nigel Sumner ;Visual Effects Art Director: *Alex Jaeger ;Digital Matte Supervisor: *Chris Stoski ;Digital Model Supervisors: *Bruce Holcomb *Giovanni Nakpil ;Viewpaint Supervisor: *Ron Woodall ;Creature Supervisors: *James Tooley *Karin Cooper ;Layout Supervisor: *Terry Chostner ;Roto and Paint Supervisor: *Beth D'Amato ;Sequence Supervisors: *Richard Bluff *Matt Brumit *Grady Cofer *Brian Connor *Jay Cooper *Raul Essig *Leandro Estebecorena *Conny Fauser *Gerald Gutschmidt *Jeff Grebe *Jen Howard *Polly Ing *Cyrus Jam *Katrin Klaiber *Francois Lambert *Tory Mercer *Mark Nettleton *Daniel Pearson *Jason Rosson *Greg Salter *Damian Steel *Chad Taylor *Todd Vaziri *John Walker *David Weitzberg ;Animation Sequence Leads: *Steve Aplin *Colin Benoit *Derrick Carlin ;Senior Production Manager: *Jessica Teach ;Production Manager: *Lisa Todd ;Visual Effects Editor: *Martin Allan Kloner ;Additional Visual Effects Art Direction: *Yanick Dusseault ;Concept Artists: *Warren Fu *Jerome Moo *David Yee ;Digital Artists: *Dan Akers *Jon Alexander *Okan Ataman *Trang Bach *Al Bailey *Katharine Baird *Christopher Balog *Daniel Bayona *Chris Bayz *Kevin Bell *Jill Berger *Jason Billington *Matthew Blackwell *Jeremy Bloch *Aron Bonar *Daniel Bornstein *Amanda Braggs *Steve Braggs *James Brown *Kela Cabrales *Michaela Calanchini-Carter *Owen Calouro *Marshall Candland *Tami Carter *Mark Casey *Lanny Cermak *Kien Geay Chan *Kai Chang *Cheah Chin Chi *Peter Chesloff *Paul Churchill *Michael Conte *Michael Cordova *Christopher Crowell *Peter Demarest *Eran Dinour *Kalene Dunsmoor *Selwyn Eddy III *Katharine Evans *Dan Feinstein *Simon Fillat *Shine Fitzner *Jason Fleming *Tim Fortenberry *Christian Foucher *David Fuhrer *Robb Gardner *Grantland Gears *Tau Gerber *Angela Giannoni *Timothy Gibbons *Bill Gilman *David Gottlieb *Bryant Griffin *David Gutman *Christian Haley *Tyler Ham *Craig Hammack *Giles Hancock *David Hanks *Jeff Hatchel *Wendy Hendrickson *Neil Herzinger *Shawn Hillier *David Hirschfield *David Hisanaga *Sherry Hitch *Zain Homer *Ryan Hopkins *Christopher Horvath *David Howe *Jiri Jacknowitz *Danny Janevski *Patrick Jarvis *Jeff A. Johnson *Stephen Kennedy *Michael Kennen *Drew Klausner *Susan Klausner *Justin Kosnikowski *Matt Krentz *Marshall Krasser *Kimberly Lashbrook *Asier Hernaez Lavina *John Legrande *Melissa Lin *Noll Linsangan *Michael Logan *Jennifer Mackenzie *Dev Mannemela *Patrik Marek *David Marsh *Tia Marshall *Marcel Martinez *Didier Mathieu *Kevin May *Regan McGee *Vicky McCann *Scott Mease *Joseph Metten *Christopher James Miller *Jack Mongovan *Carlos Monzon *Katie Morris *Michelle Motta *Betsy Mueller *Timothy Mueller *Melissa Mullin *Brett Northcutt *Ben O'Brien *Saro Orfali *Akira Orikasa *Kevin Page *Scott Palleiko *Frank Losasso Petterson *Phil Pham *Zoltan Pogonyi *Jason Porter *Pedro Pozo *Scott Prior *Ricardo Ramos *Satish Ratakonda *Michael Rich *Anthony Rispoli *Shane Roberts *Matthew Robinson *Elsa Rodriguez *Barry Safley *Jeff Saltzman *Sean Schur *Frederick Schmidt *Eric Schweickert *Misty Segura *Paul Sharpe *Amy Shepard *John Sigurdson *Ken Sjogren *Ryan Smith *Sam Stewart *Russ Sueyoshi *David Sullivan *Andre Surya *Jeff Sutherland *Masahiko Tani *Stephanie Taubert *Alan Travis *Alex Tropiec *Yusei Uesugi *Lee Uren *Bruce Vecchitto *David Washburn *Talmage Watson *Ronnie Williams, Jr., *Dan Wheaton *John Whisnant *Jeff Wozniak *Mark Youngren *Dean Yürke *Rita Zimmerman ;Animators: *Michael Bomgat *C. Michael Easton *Jean-Denis Haas *Geoff Hemphill *Makoto Koyama *Chris Mitchell *Erik Morgansen *Marla Newall *Rick O'Connor *Steve Rawlins *Greg Towner *Delio Tramontozzi *Chi Chung Tse *Tim Waddy *Andy Wong ;Digital Models and Simulation: *Ken Bailey *Leigh Barbier *Tim Brakensiek *Bradford De Caussin *Brian Clark *Rene Garcia *Maurizio Giglioli *Bridget Goodman *John Goodson *Greg Jonkajtys *Greg Killmaster *Robert Kosai *Jean-Claude Langer *Scott May *James Orara *Brian Paik *Steve Sauers *Renita Taylor *Howie Weed ;Associate Production Managers: *Katherine Farrar *Chrysta Burton *Dale Taylor ;Production Coordinators: *Stacy Bissell *Joseph Bell *Hui Ling Chang *Melanie Cussac *Cheng Peishan ;Production Support: *Matt Baume *Terran Benveniste *Cathleen Carden *Marilyn Chan *Benjamin Chua *Jennifer Coronado *Rachel Galbraith *George Gambetta *John Giang *Larry Hoki *Christine Loo *Alejandro Melendez *David Owen *Erik Pampel *Nikita Patel *Andrew Russell *Michael Sanders *Marci Velando ;Technical Support: *Sean Bittinger *Peter Bogatsky *Leah Brooks *Chantell Brown *Brian Cantwell *Jayesh Dalal *Jason Griger *Maura Hogan *Mark Kayfez *Charlie Ledogar *Brian Mcgraw *Kaz Mori *Elona Musha *Selma Sabera *Toh Zijing ;Research & Development: *Tommy Burnette *Andre Mazzone *Dan Piponi *Jeff Smith *Jennifer Suter *Vivek Verma ;ILM Executive Producer: *Gretchen Libby ;ILM Senior Staff: *Chrissie England *Lynwen Brennan *Miles Perkins *Janet Lewin *Vicki Dobbs Beck *Curt Miyashiro ;Additional Visual Effects by: *Digital Domain, Venice, CA ;Visual Effects Supervisor: *Kelly Port ;Visual Effects Producer: *Julian Levi ;Digital Effects Supervisor: *Darren M. Poe ;Computer Graphics Supervisor: *Paul George Palop ;Compositing Supervisor: *Lou Pecora ;Digital Production Manager: *Michelle Jacobs ;Animation Lead: *Erik Gamache ;CG Effects Animators: *Steve Avoujageli *Erik Zimmermann ;Character Look Development Lead: *Charles Abou Aad ;Character Set-Up Lead: *Richard Grandy ;Character Set-Up Artist: *George Saavedra ;CG Modeling Lead: *Melanie Okamura ;CG Modeling Artists: *BJ Christian *Raul Dominguez *David S. Sanchez ;CG Lighting Artists: *Shaun Comly *Bernard O. Ceguerra ;3D Integration Lead: *David Niednagel ;3D Integration Artists: *Shelley Larocca Courte *Alfredo Ramirez ;Digital Compositing Lead: *Ted Andre ;Digital Compositors: *Dan Cobbett *Steven Fagerquist *Joe Farrell *Scott Gastellu *Aruna Inversin *Jeff Kim *Paul Kulikowski *Mike Ocoboc *Olivier P. Sarda *Craig A. Simms *Florian Strobl ;Digital Matte Painter: *Vanessa Cheung ;Digital Texture Painters: *Cathy Morin *Ben Neall ;Digital Rotoscope/Paint Lead: *Viviana Kim ;Digital Rotoscope/Paint Artist: *Ian A. Harris ;Digital Plate Restoration: *Janice Barlow Collier ;Visual Effects Editor: *Kevin LaNeave ;Assistant Visual Effects Editor: *Francisco Ramirez ;Color Grader: *Christopher Savides ;Visual Effects Production Coordinator: *Bron Barry ;Digital Coordinators: *Meagan Condito *Brian Holligan ;Digital Production Administrator: *Navjit Singh Gill ;Visual Effects Accountant: *Antonio Freire ;Visual Effects Production Assistant: *Shelby M. Ellis ;Executive In Charge Of Production: *Terry Clotiaux ;Additional Visual Effects By: *Svengali FX ;Visual Effects Supervisor: *Stefano Trivelli ;Visual Effects Executive Producer: *Jamie Venable ;Visual Effects Producer: *Eric Withee ;Matte Artists: *Rocco Gioffre *Michele Moen ;Digital Compositors: *Nabil Schiantarelli *Jan Cilliers *Lawrence Littleton *Maciek Sokalski ;Lead CG Artist: *Marcus Levere ;CG Modelor: *Steve Norton ;Roto Artists: *Junko Schurgardt *Laura Murillo ;Additional Visual Effects by: *Lola VFX ;Visual Effects Supervisor: *Edson Williams ;Visual Effects Producer: *Thomas Nittmann ;Visual Effects Associate Producer: *Ryan Zuttermeister ;Inferno Artists: *Brian Nugent *Sean Wallitsch *Casey Allen *Trent Claus *Chris Ingersoll *Clark Parkhurst *Mat Gilson ;Previsualization by: *Persistence of Vision Digital Entertainment ;Senior Previsualization Supervisor: *David Dozoretz ;Previsualization Supervisor: *Brian J. Pohl ;Lead Previsualization Artist: *Chad Hofteig ;Previsualization Artists: *Kevin Aguirre *Jason Hall *Robert Rossoff *Ben Nelson *Andre Taft *Simon Halpern *Patrick Rodriguez *Brian Magner *Seth Cobb *Amy Vatanakul ;Additional Special Effects Photography and Miniatures by: *Kerner Optical ;Digital Intermediate Provided by: *Company 3 ;Executive Producer for Company 3/Colorist: *Stefan Sonnenfeld ;Digital Intermediate Producer: *Nick Monton ;On-Line Editor: *Rob Doolittle ;Digital Intermediate Assist: *J. Cody Baker ;Company 3 Producer: *Missy Papageorge ;Digital Intermediate Account Executive: *Jackie Lee ;Digital Intermediate Technologist: *Mike Chiado ;Processing and Electronic Dailies by: *Fotokem ;Laboratory Dailies Supervisor: *Mark Van Horne ;Video Dailies Colorist: *Greg Curry ;Dailies Film Timer: *Don Capoferri ;Fotokem Post Coordinator: *Katherine Kane ;Deluxe Color Timer: *Jim Passon ;Negative Management: *Mary Nelson-Fraser ;Main Title Designed by: *Andrew Kramer ;End Titles & Opticals by: *Pacific Title and Art Studio ;Digital Editing Systems Provided by: *Digital Vortechs ;Produced in association with *MavroCine Pictures ;Mind Meld Soundscape Provided by: *Mark Mangini and Mark ? ;Soundtrack Album on Varèse Sarabande Records "Theme from 'Star Trek' TV Series" Written by Alexander Courage & Gene Roddenberry "Sabotage" Written by Michael Diamond, Adam Horovitz & Adam Nathaniel Yauch Performed by Beastie Boys Courtesy of Capitol Records Under license from EMI Film & Television Music "Men In White" Written & Performed by Phat Daddy Courtesy of Extreme Music "Awasoruk Jam" Written & Performed by Cyrano Jones Courtesy of Bad Robot Music and Video LLC "Future Blues" Written & Performed by Doyle Bramhall II Courtesy of Doyle Bramhall II by arrangement with Bug ;The producers wish to thank the following: *Anheuser-Busch Inc. *Film LA *Kern County Film Commission *Cal Pine Pastoria Facility *Long Beach Generating Plant, LLC *City of Long Beach *Vasquez Rocks Los Angeles County Park *Utah Bureau of Land Management *Alaska Department of Natural Resource *Tejon Ranch Company *LA County Department of Sanitation *Rock of Ages, Vermont *Cal State University of Northridge *American Legion Hollywood Post 43 *City of San Francisco *Volvo *JLG *Siemens Medical Logo Stock: Kodak Motion Picture Film Filmed in Panavision In memory of Gene Roddenberry and Majel Barrett Roddenberry Star Trek